maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Game of Thrones Valkyrie/Relinquished404
Tactician :* Command Points * Bruiser :* Command Points |organization = |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 1 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 4 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 1 |evasion# = |effects = * * * * |bio = A rare Incursion in Asgard lead to the flooding of Asgard with White Walkers and Wildlings. To stop the flow, Valkyrie went through the Incursion to cut it off at its source, She didn't realize that Loki and Enchantress already had discovered a way to close the Incursion. By the time she got through, it was too late. Incursion was closed. She decided to involve herself in the local wars, becoming the champion of Asgard. }} And Now My Watch Begins |name2 = Dark Words |stamina2 = 15% |damage2 = n/a |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = 3 Rounds |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = n/a |type2 = Debuff |effects2 = |name3 = Worthy Sacrifice |stamina3 = 30% |damage3 = n/a |target3 = All Allies |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |type3 = Buff |effects3 = |name4 = The Pointy End |stamina4 = 25% |damage4 = n/a |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = 82% / 12% |type4 = Melee Slashing |effects4 = Stick Them |name5 = Heartsbane |stamina5 = 10% |damage5 = n/a |target5 = One Enemy |hits5 = 1 |hitcrit5 = 88% / 11% |type5 = Melee Slashing |effects5 = |name6 = Dance Of Dragons |stamina6 = 40% |damage6 = n/a |target6 = All Enemies |cooldown6 = 3 Rounds |hits6 = 1 |hitcrit6 = 100% / 12% |type6 = Energy Fire |effects6 = Dracarys! |name7 = The Wars To Come |stamina7 = 30% |damage7 = n/a |target7 = All |hits7 = n/a |hitcrit7 = n/a |cooldown7 = 3 Rounds |type7 = Debuff Buff |effects7 = I Wish You Good Fortune |name8 = Valar Morghulis |stamina8 = 20% |damage8 = n/a |target8 = One Enemy |cooldown8 = n/a |hits8 = 1 |hitcrit8 = 88% / 12% |type8 = Slashing Melee |effects8 = All Men Must Die |name9 = Winter Is Coming |stamina9 = None |damage9 = n/a |target9 = Self |cooldown9 = n/a |hits9 = n/a |hitcrit9 = n/a |type9 = n/a |effects9 = |name10 = Walk Of Atonement |stamina10 = None |damage10 = n/a |target10 = Self |cooldown10 = 1 Round |hits10 = n/a |hitcrit10 = n/a |type10 = n/a |effects10 = |note = Valkyrie can switch between Oathkeeper and Oathbreaker Modes at will. |note2 = Valkyrie can switch between Oathkeeper and Oathbreaker Modes at will. }} Trivia *Most of Passives, Attacks, Buffs and Debuffs refers to HBO series Game of Thrones **'Oathkeeper' is the name of the sword Jaime Lannister gave to Brienne of Tarth, it's one of two Valyrian steel longswords made from Ice, the greatsword of House Stark. It's also the name of the fourth episode of the fourth season. **'Oathbreaker' refer to Jon Snow leaving the Night's Watch, Smalljon Umber breaking his oath of loyalty to The Starks, or Daenerys Targaryen having broken her oath to join the Dosh Khaleen after Drogo 's death. It's also the name of the third episode of the sixth season. **'Winter is Coming' is the motto of House Stark, one of the greatest houses of Westeros. The meaning behind these words is one of warning and constant vigilance. It's also the name of the first episode of the first season. **'Breaker of Chains' is a reference to one of the honorifics Daenerys Targaryen assumes after the Sack of Astapor: "Breaker of Chains." **'Walk of Atonement' is a public ritual of punishment and penance in The Faith of the Seven. **'The North Remembers' is an oft-repeated phrase among the Northerners, it means that the Northerners don't easily forget past events especially betrayals. It also refers to the rebellion of The North under their new King Robb Stark in response to the execution of his father and the previous Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark. **'The Gift' is the region of land immediately south of The Wall which was "gifted" to the Night's Watch when The Wall was constructed, for their sustenance and support. **'The Sword In The Darkness' and And Now My Watch Begins are quoted from the oath of the Night's Watch **'Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken' is the motto of House Martell of Dorne which refers to the fact that Dorne is the only one of the Seven Kingdoms never to be successfully conquered by outsiders. It's also the name of the sixth episode of the fifth season. **'What Is Dead May Never Die' is a common saying in the religion of the Drowned God on the Iron Islands. The answer to the phrase is "But rises again harder and stronger." It's also the name of the third episode of the second season. **'The Pointy End' a fan-favorite piece of dialogue from the books , when Jon Snow gave Needle to Arya and told her to remember to "stick them with the pointy end." It's also the name eighth episode of the first season. **'Heartsbane' is the name of the ancestral Valyrian steel blade of House Tarly. The Tarlys have held the blade for some 500 years, and it is usually displayed proudly on a mantle at their seat at Horn Hill. **'Dance of Dragons' was a massive civil war between two rival branches of House Targaryen, it's called The Dance of the Dragons because it was the only major war in Westeros in which both sides had dragons. **'Dracarys' is The High Valyrian word for "dragonfire". Daenerys Targaryen teaches her newly hatched dragons to breathe fire on command when she says Dracarys,. **'The Wars To Come' refers to Mance 's words to Stannis "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come" and to Varys 's words to Tyrion "I believe men of talent have a part to play in the war to come". It's also the first episode of the fifth season. **'Valar Morghulis' "all men must die", in the sense of "all men must (eventually) die (sooner or later)", somewhat like the Latin saying "memento mori.". Throughout the Valyrian-speaking world, it is loosely analogous to "who wants to live forever?" in that it is used to indicate acceptance of a potentially unpleasant truth or assignment. The word is also a common greeting, especially in Braavos and particularly among the guild of assassins known as the Faceless Men. When used as a greeting, it is answered with the phrase "Valar Dohaeris", which translates to "all men must serve" Special Thanks *Special Thanks to Goldencahill for helping me with making the bio and many thing in the concept itself! *Special Thanks to Wynter for making such a flawless Sprite! *Special Thanks to Loupi for making perfect move icons! Category:Marvel Category:Tacticians Category:Bruisers Category:Original Uniform Challenge 2.0